AEU-09 AEU Enact
The AEU-09 AEU Enact (aka Enact), is AEU's most advanced MS in season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit was piloted by Patrick Colasour and Fon Spaak. Technology & Combat Characteristics The latest MS developed by the Advanced European Union. As a solar energy model, the Enact can accept a direct supply of power from the orbital elevator's generation system via a built in dedicated antenna. The basic design is noted by Union Scientist Billy Katagiri to be heavily based on the Union's SVMS-01 Union Flag and shares many features such as the flight form transformation and armaments. As the AEU's Orbital Elevator is not completely operational, they have placed the utmost priority on the Enact's development so they can be superior to the other blocs.HG 1/144 AEU-09 AEU Enact Demonstration Color As the solar energy provision system for mobile suits was only limited to local AEU regions, it can be understood that the deployment of this MS in other nations is not a focus for the AEU. This contrasts with Union policy, who are instead focused more on outbound missions that fits its role a the world's police. Due to this system, as long as the Enact remains within AEU territory, it would theoretically have an unlimited operational time. It can also be thought as a great superiority point over the Flag as such a system is non-existent in the Union. Immediately upon the completion of their energy reception network, the AEU hastily announced the Enact in order to get a good evaluation.Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 1 This was mainly because the Union had already announced the Flag earlier, who was coincidentally identical to the Enact at that point in time. In reality however, the Enact would not have had a better technological evaluation even if it was announced earlier. The technical demonstration was a terrible disaster due to the Enact's complete defeat by the Exia, which greatly tarnished the image of the Enact in the public's eyes. The slice marks left by the Exia however, were analyzed and used to eventually create beam resistant coating. The Enact is a high performance unit that is capable of acting either as a mobile suit or a high speed jet fighter. Both modes are capable of aerial flight with the mobile suit mode providing greater mobility and the jet fighter mode providing greater speed. While it shares this transformation system with the Flag, the adoption of this flight mode was not intended for long distance and wide area operations. Rather it was adopted so it can avoid treacherous terrain locally, not exceeding its national border.Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 2 It is assumed that like the Flag, the Enact is unable to switch forms in mid-air safely without a pilot skilled enough in such an art. The Enact's linear rifle can be used in both modes. However the sonic blade used for close combat and the defense rod are limited to use only in mobile suit mode. Like the Flag, the Enact also features weapon bays in the legs and the forearms. The Enact's forearms also has the option to store grenades and missiles instead of the sonic blades. The initial version of the Enact was painted emerald green and has a long commander's fin on top of the head. The suit, while structurally similar to the mass production version of the Enact, was used to develop both the AEU-09Y812 AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom and the AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type. When Katharon fielded conventional units in 2312, some of their units like the Realdo had operating system upgrades in order to improve performance. The Enact however was fielded by Katharon without any upgrades or modifications because it was already considered to be the most pinnacle conventional suit available.Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics Armaments ;*20mm Machine Gun :The 20mm machine gun is mounted next to the drum cockpit. This rapid-fire armament is ideal for shooting down incoming missiles or small vehicles. The 20mm machine gun however is generally ineffective in against heavily armored targets like mobile suits. ;*Defense Rod :A standard defensive feature of AEU and Union mobile suits. The defense rod is a rotating rod usually connected to the elbow joint of the mobile suits left arm. The rod is capable of deflecting certain physical rounds such as bullets from a machine gun and in some cases a shot from a beam rifle by generating a plasma field. Like the SVMS-01 Union Flag's defense rod, it is lighter allowing the Enact to have an agility and speed advantage over its opponents. ;*Linear Rifle :A 120mm rifle that fires electromagnetically-accelerated live rounds and was one of the most advanced weapons available before the introduction of beam weaponry. It has a firing interval of 35 seconds per standard shot while also having an alternate rapid fire mode. The battery and ammo pack on the rear serves as reserve ammunition.Gundam 00 1st Mechanics ;*Sonic Blade (Plasma Sword) :The standard melee weapon of both the AEU's and Union's mobile suits. A sonic blade is a folding dagger-like weapon that incorporates a high-frequency oscillating blade. The vibrations of the oscillating blade greatly increase the weapon's cutting capabilities. The weapon has been known to cause pain to the ears of nearby people not properly protected. It can focus plasma in a sword shape to form a plasma sword though this sword lacks the power to even cut another MS's arm. The Enact's Plasma Sword has an operation time limit of 2.5 minutes. This is shorter than that of the Flags, which can last half a minute longer.1/100 SVMS-01O Over Flag manual System Features ;*Drum Cockpit :The drum cockpit is designed to reduce the G forces exerted on the pilot during the unit's flight. It achieves this by having the pilot sit in a lying down fashion. Overall this decreases the burden on the pilot. A sub-cockpit is located in the waist for escape purposes. This feature was originally from the SVMS-01 Union Flag. ;*Visor AI :This AI on the Enact is used to control the patterns made by the unit's visor. This feature was originally from the Union's Flag. History The Enact's production was launched in the year AD 2307 and the model was first introduced on the day of the Human Reform League's ten year celebration for the completion of its Orbital Elevator. The Advanced European Union, whose Orbital Elevator was still in an incomplete state, had staked its organization's prestige on the development of this new solar energy-adapted mobile suit. The demonstration unit was operated by AEU ace pilot Patrick Colasour, who had won over 2,000 mock battles, only to be heavily damaged by the GN-001 Gundam Exia during its demonstration. Although its abilities were virtually identical to the Union's SVMS-01 Union Flag, the Enact's design incorporated the latest in mobile suit technology making it one of the most advanced mobile suits to date in AD 2307. However its capabilities were quickly overshadowed by the Gundam Exia which defeated an Enact piloted by one of the AEU's top aces with ease, completely destroying the unit's head and arms without damaging the cockpit. This humiliating defeat would delay the Enact's launch, but that did not stop the PMC Trust from making use of the mobile suit. Enacts operated by both AEU military and PMC Trust would later take part in battles against Celestial Being's armed intervention with little success. Some months after the introduction of the Enact the Union, AEU, and HRL would unite together and create the United Nations Forces that would use the GNX-603T GN-X. This was the precursor to the establishment of the Earth Sphere Federation which would mass produce the GN Drive Tau technology and production of previous non-GN powered mobile suit models such as the Enact would cease in favor for the more advanced mobile suits of the GN-X series. By the year AD 2312 a significant number of Enacts were still in service for the Earth Sphere Federation Army despite being outmatched by the GN-X series of mobile suits. Much like some of the older and outdated units, such as the SVMS-01 Union Flag and MSJ-06II-C/B Tieren High Mobility Type B, the Enact was used as a stopgap method of supplying the Earth Sphere Federation Army with machines because of how GN-X series has limited operation time and requires specific facilities for recharging. The Enact and its variants were also acquired and used by various independent factions and anti-federation organizations such as the Kingdom of Suille and Katharon. Variants ;*AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type ;*AEU-09 AEU Enact Space Type ;*AEU-09RG AEU Enact Suille Palace Guard Type ;*AEU-09Y812 AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom ;*AEU-09/LS AEU Enact Landstriker Package Picture Gallery Aeu-09-demo.jpg|AEU Enact (Demonstration Colors, MS Mode) Aeu-09-flightdemo.jpg|AEU Enact (Demonstration Colors, Flight Mode) AEU Enact Katharon Colors.jpg|AEU Enact Katharon Colors AEU Enact Flight Mode Katharon Colors.jpg|AEU Enact Flight Mode Katharon Colors AEU Enact Sonic Blade Forearm Storage.jpg|Gudnam 00 - AEU-09 - AEU Enact - Forearm Sonic Blade Storage Gundam 00 - Magazine Article - Mission Complete.jpg|Magazine Article "Mission Complete" - Gundam Exia fighting the Enact AEU-09_AEU_Enact.jpg|SD AEU-09 AEU Enact as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars AEU-09T_AEU_Enact_Commander_Type.jpg|SD AEU-09 AEU Enact Commander Type as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars AEU-09_AEU_Enact_(Demonstration).jpg|SD AEU-09 AEU Enact Demonstration as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars aeu-09-back.jpg|Rear (MS Mode) aeu-09-demo-back.jpg|Rear (Demonstration colors) Katharon Realdo and Enact.jpg|Katharon AEU Enact with Katharon Union Realdo Notes References HG AEU Enact.jpg|HG 1/144 - AEU-09 AEU Enact HG AEU Enact0.jpg|HG 1/144 - AEU-09 AEU Enact HG - AEU-09 - AEU Enact Demonstration Color - Manual Spread.jpg|HG 1/144 - AEU-09 AEU Enact Demonstration Color - Manual Spread External Links *AEU-09 Enact on MAHQ.net *AEU-09 Enact on Wikipedia.org